


Of Notes and Dances

by bubblegirljulz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegirljulz/pseuds/bubblegirljulz
Summary: Ron wants to ask Hermione to dance. He just has to work up the nerve





	Of Notes and Dances

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This is my first story.

* * *

"I'm going to do it," Ron said as he stood up. "I'm going to ask Hermione to dance."

  

"Whoa, Ron. Slow down there." Harry smirked.

  

"Very funny, Harry. I just...I don't know. What if she doesn't feel the same way as me?"

  

"I thought you were going to ask her to dance?" Harry feigned innocence.

  

"You are _no_ help!" Ron laughed as punched him on the arm. He turned to go but Harry stopped him.

  

"Look, Ron. It's going to be fine. If I know Hermione, and I do, then nothing bad can come from telling her how you feel. I just want to know if this is a school boy crush or if you really love her?" Harry asked.

  

"I love her," Ron said with confidence.

  

"Good...because if you hurt her then I would have to come after you. I think of her as a sister and you've already put her through enough pain this year. I don't want you to screw this up because then we would have to deal with very awkward circumstances on the upcoming search," Harry finished.

  

Ron visibly winced at his last comment. He took a deep breath, smiled at Harry, and turned to go to the table where Hermione sat.

  

As he walked through the crowd, he saw Victor Krum approach her table and hold out his hand to her. Hermione said something to Ginny and then accepted Victor's offer to dance. Ron looked visibly deflated and stood on the side of the dance floor unable to move for a moment. It was his fault after all, that Hermione was dancing with him.

  

Ron had made a promise to himself that he would not get angry at the wedding when he found out Victor was going to attend. Bill was the one to tell Ron that Victor was coming and then stood there smiling as Ron cursed about "Bulgarian gits" and "duck footed cavemen". This greatly helped Ron's situation when Hermione later sat him down to tell him about Victor coming to the wedding. Hermione almost fell off the chair at his casual reaction when he was so visibly angry at the Ball. Ron said, "Oh. Fleur must have invited him. That's nice of her. Are you going to have a dance with him? It would be like the Yule Ball all over again."

 

Ron realized that the comment was so un-like him but it seemed to be the only way he wouldn't lose it in front of Hermione. Apparently she ended up taking his advice since she was currently dancing with the man that he despised with a passion.

  

Ron slowly made his way to the table where Hermione sat previously and Ginny was now. He sat down in Hermione's empty chair and slumped down. Ginny looked at him and shook her head.

  

"You are so obvious," Ginny said.

  

"Excuse me?"

  

"Your feelings for Hermione. I'm surprised you haven't blown your top at the fact that Victor is dancing with her," Ginny responded.

  

"I...I promised myself that I wouldn't...for her," Ron sighed.

  

"I know you suggested them dancing. Hermione told me about your _conversation_ and how well you took it. If you ask me, I think somebody else told you before hand." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

  

"What are you talking about?" Ron tried to look innocent.

  

"Ron. You are _known_ for your temper. It's impossible that you wouldn't have exploded at Victor attending the wedding without previous knowledge. Everybody knows how much you hate him and how much you would love to keep him away from Hermione. The thing is...I'm proud of you for keeping your cool at a time like this. She was just telling me how happy she was that you actually seemed to have grown up since fourth year."

  

Ron seemed to have perked up at the mention that Hermione was talking about him.

  

"You don't have anything to worry about. Victor told us a little earlier that he got engaged a week ago to his girlfriend." Ginny stated.

  

"What? Really?" Ron was trying to hide his smile and failing. "Wouldn't that be announced all over the papers?"

  

Ginny smirked. "He said he wanted to keep it quiet for awhile. He didn't say why."

  

Ron looked over at the dance floor to see Hermione laughing and being twirled around. She looked beautiful in her green dress robes that twirled as she did. Her hair was up in a bun and it was slowly coming loose. She had a few strays hairs framing her face that were itching to be tucked back behind the ear by Ron. Hermione looked back at the table, saw Ron, and gave him a large smile while waving quickly. He smiled his infamous lop-sided grin and looked down at his shoes.    

  

Ron quickly had an idea and his face visibly lit up. He conjured up a piece of paper and pencil, took a few minutes to write something, and turned to Ginny.

  

"Ginny. Thanks."

  

"For what, Ron?" Ginny seemed lost.

  

"Just...everything," He smiled. He got up from the table, gave Ginny a quick hug, and headed towards Hermione.

  

Ron walked to Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder. She stopped dancing and quickly turned around.

  

"Oh! Hi Ron," She beamed.

  

"I just wanted to give you this," Ron put the note in her hand, smiled, and walked away from the dance floor.

  

Hermione looked down at the note in her hand, opened it, and gasped.

  

_Hermione,_

_I love how your face lights up when you smile. I love how your hair falls in front of your face when you dance. I love how your eyes sparkle when you learn something new. I love everything about you. You're the most beautiful girl I know._

_~Ron_

 

Hermione looked up and searched the crowd for the red head. She saw him heading towards the pond.

  

"Excuse me," Hermione said to Krum, "I have to go. Thank you for the dance."

  

She hugged him and quickly ran off.

  

She found Ron standing at the edge of the dock with his hands in pockets and his back towards her. She looked down at the note once more before taking a step onto the dock.

  

"Ron?" she said nervously. He turned around.

  

"Hi," he breathed.

  

"Hi," she chuckled.

  

They looked each other in silence for a minute before Hermione spoke.

  

"Did you mean it?" she asked anxiously.

  

"Every word," he smiled nervously as he ran his hand through his hair.

  

"Oh," she squeaked. "I was hoping so."

  

They both took the last remaining steps to reach each other. Ron placed his hands on her face and pulled her towards him. He kissed Hermione gently on the lips and buried his fingers in her hair. Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck as their kiss deepened. She let out a small moan before they finally ended the kiss. Ron rested his forehead on Hermione's and let out a sigh. He kept his eyes closed for a minute and stroked her cheek with his thumb. He opened his eyes and met with her sparkling ones and they beamed at each other.

  

"I love you Hermione," Ron finally admitted.

  

"Oh Ron," Hermione sighed. "I love you too"

  

Ron pulled her in close and started to kiss her once more. Their kiss became quickly heated as Hermione parted her lips to let in Ron's tongue. They tentatively explored each other's mouths while Hermione's hands gently slid up and down his back. Ron moved his hands through Hermione's hair and decided that kissing her was his new favourite thing. He started to move his hands lower when they both faintly heard the clearing of somebody's throat.

  

Ron and Hermione quickly moved apart to see Harry standing at the edge of the grass with an arrogant smile on his face. 

  

"Um, your mum was looking for you Ron," Harry said. "She was going to send Fred but somehow I knew that wouldn't have been in your favour."

  

Ron coughed, "Oh. Hermione and I were...talking. D-Do you know what she wanted?"

  

Harry snorted, "I think she said Bill and Fleur were going to leave soon and everybody should be present for their last dance."

  

"Right, okay," Ron stated. "We'll be there in just a second."

  

"Sure you will," Harry said as he turned to go back to the party.

  

Ron glanced at his shoes for a second before looking up at Hermione. He noticed a curl had fallen in front of her face from their activities and he tucked it behind her ear. She blushed. She grabbed his hand and they started to walk towards the party.

  

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

  

"Hmm?" Hermione replied.

  

"Will you dance with me?" 

  

"Of course Ron," she smiled, "I would love to." 


End file.
